Player meets Coach
by lalapie203
Summary: "So, I heard you're a player..." and when he was going to change her mind thinking she was a one boy, one girl type, she slammed her hands on the desk and leaned in whispering "Nice to meet ya, I'm the coach..." and she left smirking. Cover image by my sis and her best friend credits to them :)
1. Nice to meet ya

Lucy Heartfilla, a 17 years old girl, who isn't like normal girls…Why? That's because unlike other girls we know she gave up on love, prince charming and all those bullshit stuff. She's a player, who doesn't give a damn about the boy's feelings when she breaks his heart. No she's not a bitch, she warns them when they start 'doing stuff' that she doesn't date or love, so if the boy doesn't take her warning then it's not her fault. It's not like she doesn't want love but more like she doesn't have any love to give and she really doesn't want love because she concluded that you will always end up with a broken heart. If her own family had no love for her how on earth is she going to get the concept of love?

Natsu Dragneel on the other hand is a boy who doesn't believe in love unlike Lucy who simply gave up on the concept. You see he was abandoned by his father who claimed to love him and will always be there for him then the next day he wakes up and he is an orphan. So he is a huge player not big as Lucy but still is. He isn't an asshole really, I mean if the whole school knows that he doesn't fall in love just 'does stuff' with them, then what makes them think they can change his heart? Both teenagers think the same thing: what makes you different? I can see their point though if no one else can make them believe in love why can you? Well things are about to change when both teens meet on Lucy's first day of school in Fairy Tail Academy…

**Lucy POV**

*sigh* here we go again, new school, new life for the third time this year, sheesh Jude needs to stop moving me every fucking time he finds out I messed up in school. Gosh if he hates me so much didn't he hear of disowning a child or fucking arranged marriage. Yeah I don't care if I'm married or not since I'm never going to find 'the one' so he can marry me off to a hot filthy rich guy. Well let's just hope this new school, which apparently my grandfather owns, has really hot dudes…

As I walk through the halls I catch the attention of both boys and girls, which I really don't mind. Until a girl with short white hair bumps into me and make me fall on my butt. When I look up, she looks at me like I'm about to kill her or beat her up. On contrary of popular belief I'm not a bitch so when she starts bowing and apologizing really fast I couldn't help but sweat drop and make her stop "Hey, hey its ok, no harm done, right?" she looks at me with shock and starts stuttering but I couldn't understand a word she said and gave her a blank look which made her stop and repeat what she said "You aren't going to do anything to me?" I looked at her confusingly "am I suppose too?" I asked carefully not knowing how to answer the poor girl …

"Yeah, I mean no! It's just you looked like you were having a bad day, and you wanted to take your anger out at something…"

I stared at her for a long time making her uncomfortable until I sighed and got up, then put my hand out and say "Lucy."

She stares at my hand like it was treasure or some forbidden object she wasn't allowed to touch which I coughed awkwardly to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Lisanna Strauss! Nice to meet you!" she smiled warmly and I smiled back I knew we were going to be great friends.

"Hey, can you show me around school? I'm new here!"  
>"So you're the new student! That means you're my new dorm mate!"<p>

Well we were definitely going to be close!

**Normal POV**

Lisanna showed Lucy around the school and her classes, turns out not only were they roommates but also had the same classes together and both loved chocolate a lot though Lucy loves all kinds of sweets…

"And this is the football field!" Lisanna stated the obvious…

"I can see that…"

Lisanna blushed at the amused tone Lucy was using, she liked this girl who wasn't all 'I'm the shit so pay attention to me', but she realized that Lucy really didn't mind attention.

"Hey Liz, who's that?" Lisanna looked to where she was pointing and saw Natsu Dragneel…

"Lucy I really don't think you want to know…"

Lucy raised her eyebrows at the girl's caution and worry in her tone and made an expression that meant 'continue'…

"Well he's a heartbreaker and player…"

"Oh really!" Lucy said in a mocking tone but she was thinking something different, _another player, huh?_ _This will be interesting…_

Lucy went to her first class and sat at the teacher's desk waiting for the teacher to come, since Lisanna said needing to go get her stuff or she forgot something… just then the handsome boy, which she realized that he was the one she was asking about earlier, came in and they looked at each other, both acknowledging the other's "beauty and features".

Natsu sat in desk that was in front of the teacher's desk with a smirk on his face thinking about getting laid tonight and started his introduction…

"Hey there gorgeous, what's your name?" and gave a heart stealing smile.

"Lucy." She said bluntly not even giving him a second glance which took him by surprise, _so playing hard to get huh?_

"So wanna hang out tonight, I can show you a good time…"Lucy smirked and got up as she walked up to him and said " I heard you were a player…" when he was about to reply thinking she might be a one guy one girl type. She got in front oh with that smirk of hers and slammed her hands on the table and leaned in to his ear and whispered in a teasing tone…

"Nice to meet ya player, I'm the coach."

And with that she got up and smirked wider looking at his stunned face and started to walk away and when she got to the door she turned around and blew him a kiss and continued her way out leaving a now smirking evil plotting boy alone.

_**OK this has been going in my head for a while and I needed to get it out! So here you go, expect lots of stories from me since I have tons that really need to get out of my mind! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	2. The party

_**Wow! You guys love this story and I'm really happy you do! So today is my birthday and I'm doing this… so as a gift I want reviews XD **_

So it has been 3 weeks since Lucy has arrived to the school and Natsu found out she really was a player, who might he add, was a bigger player than him. So when he asked her for the night and she rejected, it honestly surprised him, he thought since both weren't expecting being in a relationship or wanting one that they could hit off for one night. But Lucy knew, if she did 'hang out' with him for one night, he would be smug and arrogant with her. She doesn't look for guys who sleep with her and then think she's a whore the next day. Yes, she isn't a whore; she is a friend with benefits person. Big difference, she read once, that to find out if you were a whore or not, you would count the number of guys you slept with and if they were more than your age then you are a whore, but she defiantly did not sleep with 17 guys. (My friend told me that… don't ask how she knew)

Lucy was not surprised when she was invited to the party hosted by the school's party animal, Cana. She practically is one of the popular people, who apparently is dating Gray. Yeah…yeah rumors, which may or may not be true…who knows? (I do…) but Lucy sticks with Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy, because she likes the way they treat her, even when they found out, that she was a player. And apparently she was meeting Erza and Mira, next week who already graduated. Now Lucy is getting ready for the party and she has a goal of breaking Natsu Dragneel in his own game…

**Lucy POV**

I was wearing, my really tight, short dress that showed my 'creamy slender legs' and made my breast 'pop' or so Liz has said. Whatever, the girls have been going all crazy that I was invited by Cana herself. So Liz picked my dress, Juvi is doing my hair and Lev is 'making my natural beauty shine'. I wanted them to go with me but Liz has a bunch of homework, Juvi has to go see her family and Lev has a test, so I'm going to meet the bitch of the school who is named 'Minerva' who appears to be the head cheerleader and has failed 2 years and is slut, whore and queen bee of the school, that what I have heard. I really I'm not the person to judge so I won't. But I'm also going to make the so called King of the school know that just because I'm a player it's not easy to get in my pants or skirt or dress…whatever the fuck I'm wearing.

So when I get to the party, I feel like Cinderella who had the whole place looking at her, I mean every other girl is wearing a revealing dress. I look down to check if I'm wearing a fancy ballroom dress with glass slippers, which unfortunately I'm not. So I walk in and everyone continues doing their stuff: making out, grinding, humping… OH FOR GOD'S SAKE GET A ROOM! I don't mind the other stuff, since I will be doing that in a moment but seriously having sex with clothes on… gosh people these days…

After an hour, I find myself with sexy guy who I must have been grinding real good, since I can feel his you know… but I'm enjoying myself; which you could thank the alcohol for. I keep on doing my thing until I felt being snatched and taking away from the really sexy guy. I turn around to lash out on the person when I find it was the dude I was looking for…

"Miss me baby…." said a really sexy voice belonging to the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

**Normal POV**

She smirks and decided to tease him, "Maybe…maybe not, who knows?"

She looks up and sees the black charcoal eyes belonging to the taller young attractive man, who was looking at her with desire, mischief and amusement.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked with an equal smirk on his face…

"Yes you may," Lucy decided to play his game and she was going to win…

The song was upbeat and erotic, so Lucy decide to start to first move of their game 'breaking the other' by swaying her hips with the music. In response, Natsu puts his hands on her hips taking the control of the movement. Thinking he was taking the control, he was surprised when she threw her hands around his neck and made her body closer to his, but not enough to touch. Natsu felt the lust for this girl grow high, trying to get their bodies to touch, he felt her perfect hips under the tips of his finger.

He was growing frustrated, each time he tried to get their bodies to touch she would move away, but not that far, only faraway to feel her body's presence and not actually feel it.

So he decided to move his hands to her thighs and feel her creamy skin_, so smooth and bitable…_he thought. Just as the song was about to end, she grinded on his arousal making him let out a growl. Wanting more but couldn't get more because the song ended. He realized that she did that purpose and to confirm his conclusion, he saw her smirk in satisfaction…

Lucy turned to leave but was suddenly pulled back to a certain person's lap, and she wonders how on earth they got to the seats…

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a husky voice near her ear, "You know, Lucy, if you play with fire, you're bound to get burned…"

Lucy turned to face him and purred near his ear but said in a mocking tone of gratefulness "don't worry, I can turn that fire off…" and she licked the tip of her finger and made a tssssssst sound. Just like what you would do when you can turn of a candle.

"But I should warn you, when you play with sharp things, you're bound to get cut…" she whispered in his ear, she gave it a small bite and got up, winked at him and left him stunned and all alone.

_**Ok, I'm done… so what do you think? Should I make this a rated M story or keep T because I'm not really planning any lemons but because of this chapter… Anyways tell me what you think! **_


	3. No such thing as love

The score was Lucy-2 and Natsu-0 and so far Natsu was not taking it so well, I mean he was the one who was evil plotting to make her throw herself on him. He finally understood what she meant she is the coach and he is the player. For he saw the way she can get the boys wrapped around her finger with just a smile. But Natsu was never the one to give up a challenge but later on he will wish, that he just went on with his life and found another girl who was willing to 'hang out with'… but we all know mistakes happen for a reason…Right?

While on the other hand Lucy has just, apparently, became the queen of the school…in just four weeks… I know, I know, like WHAT THE FUCK?! Well… she met Minerva and then…

_**~That Faithful Day~**_

Lucy woke up the next day and felt a huge hangover and she looked around and saw that there was no sexy naked guy so she assumed that something must have happened. When she remembered the previous night with Natsu…she just shrugs it off like nothing really happened.

So after she got ready and ate, she then woke Lisanna up, more like she jumped on her while spraying her with a water gun…she went to school and it was one of those times when she wished she stayed in her bed.

While walking she heard all kinds of rumors about herself and she knew it was queen bee since she doesn't like anyone who tries to 'plays hard' with Natsu or try anything funny with him.

Lucy just ignored it, until she met up with a smirking head cheerleader and her lackeys who all look like…like…like…well shit. With all those makeup, slutty clothes, and high heels that are at least 7 inches tall and their hair…let's not talk about it…

"Well, well if it isn't the new slut." Minerva said smirking while her lackeys just giggled at her poor 'conversation starter'.

"Ah Minerva! I see you are spreading rumors, well at least you are spreading something other than your legs!"

Gasps and ohhhs were heard it the hallways and the lackeys looked um…shocked?

"Shut up Blondie! You are just jealous that you don't have this!" she said as she pointed at her own face.

"Ah I see you did your makeup today…someone sure misses coloring books…" Lucy said mockingly while Minerva's face was raging red.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"HEY! You are the one who started talking to me and spreading all these rumors of me being a prostitute!

Minerva rolls her eyes trying to seem like she has the conversation under her control…

"Yeah keep rolling your eyes, you might find a brain back there!" Minerva jaw drops and Lucy pats her on the back while saying in a fake concerned voice "Darling please go get a life… and close your mouth before a fly goes in" and passes her with a satisfying smirk on her face.

And then she looked at Minerva's lackeys and looked them up and down making them uncomfortable and she pointed to their so called shoes "Why don't you guy slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma…" she said in sickly sweet voice.

And by now you can imagine how the crowd was acting and that my friends is, how Lucy became the new queen of the school in four weeks since her transfer…

And Lisanna who had her jaw dropped down, was amazed at her friend's courage for talking to the meanest girl like that…then she remembered that Lucy still needs to meet Mira and Erza so she dashed to the unsuspecting smug looking blond and started dragging her to the Fairy Tail Café…

But both girls didn't know a certain salmon haired boy saw the confrontation and was plotting his plan for vengeance….

"LISANNA STARASS SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" yelled Lucy as her feet were off the ground and was being dragged by her current best friend…

The blond had been trying to get out of the surprisingly strong grasp of the white haired girl, that she had not notice arriving at a beautiful café…

**Lucy POV**

As I looked up I noticed I was already in the café, and the smell of fresh coffee and cakes made me feel refreshed somehow… and the café had a homey feeling to it and was decorated nicely. And then, a giggle caught my attention and looked to see a beautiful woman, who was the exact replica of Liz only a bit bustier, taller and had longer hair, and a woman with beautiful scarlet hair looking at me amusingly… but I didn't blush…I never do…

**Mira POV**

A blond entered the café, well more like was dragged in and she was looking at the café admirably and that caused me to giggle. She looked at us and I decided to introduce myself, "Hi there! I'm Mira Jane but you can call me Mira! And this is Erza!"

"Hey My Name is Lucy, and I'm friends with Lisanna!" she said and then smiled softly but I noticed her smile, although was really beautiful, was missing something…it was missing love or hopeful love, like she didn't expect or hope to find love in any form…like it was she knew that there is no reason to be hopeful for love…just like Natsu…

Erza noticed that I was studying the girl, so she decided to take care of the situation so it won't become awkward…Thank you Erza!

We sat by the counter and Erza got cake, of course, and some of the famous FT coffee and apparently Lucy liked it…OH MY GOD! SHE WON'T EVEN GIVE THE COFFEE LOVE! It's not like it's going to betray her or something…and that's when I realized that she scared of betrayal and love…

**Erza POV**

As we were eating the delicious cake, we got to know Lucy better and she seems like an amazing girl who would be an awesome friend…but Mira seems to have found something about this girl. Well, I'm not that surprised, Mira can read people like an open book and is a matchmaker sent from hell…Don't ask…

"So Lucy," that caught the girl's attention from the coffee, "any love interest?" Mira smirked and Lisanna seemed to go tense. And Lucy instead of blushing, she scoffed like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Sorry Mira, but no I have no love interest."

Mira blinked in confusion, because when girls usually say that, they don't sound like they mean it but this girl really meant it…

"EHHHHHHHH!? WHY NOT!" Mira shouted.

"Because I don't believe in love or being in love…"  
>Mira and I look shocked and Liz looks sad but Lucy looks like an emotionless person who just can't take anything from life anymore so she gave up on feelings…but Mira is not going to stand for that.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"*sigh* I mean I don't believe that there is a guy that will make my heart go budm budm; or that there is guy who will love me without breaking my heart. Or that people will be there for you when you need them because they want to, or because they love you. And I definitely don't believe in so called happy endings or being together until death…"

My eyes widen and so does Mira, but I know we are thinking the same two things…._What happened to her? _And, _we will definitely change her mind about love…_


	4. The Plan

Things have been going smoothly…No I'm a liar, I mean I did say that Natsu was evil plotting for vengeance…Right? So, he finally has made up his mind…His so called master plan is called MLJSSDPH which stands for: Make Lucy Jealous So She Doesn't Play Hard….MLJSSDPH will be success or so he thinks…

**Natsu POV**

I will make her jealous I will, I will. And I have a perfect plan for it, so princess thinks she can play with fire, huh? Well not my fire…my fire is the Dragon's fire…Lucy the game is still on…

I was walking through the halls and saw the perfect girl for my plan, Minerva…she wants to get back at Lucy, right? So I can use that to my advantage and Make MLJSSDPH a success. Now don't get me wrong I love how Lucy embarrassed Minerva and I'm beginning to think that I like the blonde, or not it could be lust for all I know, but one thing is for sure, I'm attracted to her. And maybe and just maybe she won't be just a one night stand but go to a higher level…friends with benefits.

Maybe if we were in a different world or I met her before **that** happened then I think I would think of her more than a toy or just a friend. But I don't believe in relationships or love so a friend with benefits is more than enough now…

So I told Minerva the plan and apparently she was enthusiastic about it, that or she likes her role in the plan, maybe even both, so now I just have to wait for Lucy to come through the halls for her to see this…

**Normal POV**

Lucy was walking through the halls, thinking about her future, her life and her studies, nope again I'm a lair, she is thinking about what to do after school, go to a club, hangout with Cana, go help Lisanna with the café, read books with Levy, meet the football players, since she is a cheerleader now, or pick up some guy because she is bored from being 'single' or she is just sexually frustrated…

But when she got to her lockers, she saw Natsu with Minerva and no if you're thinking her heart clenched or something bothered her with scene then you're wrong…she felt nothing for it.

And then Natsu did the unexpected he pulled Minerva and kissed her in front of Lucy and the bitch kissed him back, the crowd that was forming cheered for Natsu! Then he pulled back smirking expecting to see a wide eyed girl. That how it usually goes, he sets his eyes on a girl, and she plays hard to get which leads him to looking for another girl and kiss her and boom the first girl gets jealous and then throws herself on him.

But Lucy didn't follow his plans! Instead she pulled a random guy from the crowd, and kissed him hard; first the boy was shocked but then kissed back, making both Minerva and Natsu jaw drop.

The kiss turned to a full blown make out session with the crowd, getting even more bigger and cheers with wolf whistles and cat calls can be heard. The boy, who appeared to be blond as well, was having the time of his life. Wouldn't you too? I mean he was single, and the currently most popular girl in school just kissed you! And she was a skilled kisser!

She pulled away from the blushing blond and smirked at the stunned, gaping pink-haired boy she then turned around with a princess wave and left for class.

Natsu went for the changing rooms for boxing; he was not having a good day. First of all he kissed a horrible kisser, second the girl thought they were an item and finally, the most important one, his plan backfired him! She found a way to make the score 3-0. He was losing badly and each time she did something before leaving him stunned, the first time, she blew a kiss and left. The second time she left with a wink. The third time, which was today, she left with a princess wave thing.

As he was punching the punching bag, people sensed his dangerous aura, and stayed away from him. But someone, with a death wish approached him, that person happened to be Gray Fullbuster, team mate of Natsu on the football team and his best friend, kinda…

"Wow Pinky! Someone's mad…"

"Shut it Stripper!" Natsu hissed dangerously, which caught Gray by surprise. Sure, they fought and called each other names but never did it sound deathly.

"So what happened?"

Natsu told Gray all that happened, and punched him each time the young man laughed at his loss. He felt his anger grow when Gray laughed about his loss today…

"Shut up before you lose a body part, ice freak!"

Gray raised his hands in defense while trying to stop laughing, "OK, Ok, let me get this straight. The Natsu Dragneel is getting his ass whooped by the new girl."

"Watch it droopy eyes!'

"Well slanty eyes, you're getting the taste of your own medicine…."

Natsu scowled in response, true he admits the Lucy seems to have more experience than him in the art of being a player, but he will win; even if it's for one time, he will win. Natsu then thought of something that exceeds all plans he has ever had, and he can't wait till tomorrow.

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

Lucy was feeling good now, the look at Dragneel's face made her day. She was going to visit her grandfather now to see her cousin, Laxus.

Sure, she gave up of any form of love, but Makarov and Laxus know how to make her smile and feel important, even if it was a family member that made her change her idea about love, but it was a person who made her give up and loath the word and she will never forget him…

**OK there you have it! So how did you like it? Please review, I love reading your reviews, it makes me feel happy and good about myself! Oh, the story will stay Rated-T but those who wanted it to be M, don't worry there will be a squeal and it's called The Student Becomes the Master…if you know what I mean *smirk* **


	5. Understanding

Natsu was alone, laying on his bed and thinking….

…

….

….

WAIT WHAT?! BACK UP A LITTLE….

Natsu alone….no girl or friend…

Natsu laying on his bed… for no reason nor is he sleeping…

Natsu thinking…THINKING!

THE WHOLE SENTENCE IS JUST WRONG!

(Natsu: Hey Lala I take offense to that! Me: I'm sorry? Natsu: you sure don't sound like you are *looks suspicious* Me: *laugh nervously*)

Now some people misunderstand the poor guy, he's a guy so he would want to be alone for a while, right? And he felt for the first time to lay down on bed and stare at the wall for the first time, so what? There is a first for everything…and for thinking…well…like I said before there's a first for everything…enough said let us go to Natsu memories for what happened today…

**Natsu POV earlier that day…**

I was going to the football field since we have a meeting and we are going talk with the cheerleaders about the prep rally next week… apparently since it's for football they want our opinions, whatever.

As I was nearing the meeting place, I saw that most of the people were crowded around a girl, and as I got closer I saw the girl was Lucy…*budm budm* (PS that's how the heartbeat is in my story!)

Huh? What was that? That warm feeling in my chest, the feeling that has been missing for years now, but I don't even think it was **that** feeling and brushed it off.

When I got there I felt my heart clench as I saw Lucy sitting on Sting's lap, but why? Oh I know, because she goes for light-freak and not for me! THE FUCK MAN!

That wasn't it! He also is blushing, while she is pouting cutely at him! And without knowing it I release a growl, which catches the attention of the group and Lucy…she just smirked! But that little minx covered it up with a smile! The nerve of some people!

"Are you ok? _Natsu-kun…" _Lucy purred, yup she purred! And it may or may not have you know turned me on! And couldn't help but wonder what other sounds she can make…

OKAY!BACK TO THE PROBLEM NOW!

Flare, the co-captain of the cheerleaders clapped her hands to get our attention, which I was grateful because I think a blush was about to form on my cheeks. How embarrassing!

"So where is Minerva?" stupid stripper asked.

"Didn't you hear? Lucy is the new cheer captain!"  
>Again, THE FUCK!<p>

But, before we could ask questions, miss 'coach' decided to talk with her voice beautiful voice of hers…

…

And for the third time this day…THE FUCK!

"Ok, so I was thinking that we should have spirit week and plan what the students should wear, since it could first, bring up the school spirit and second, we would have a reason to dress crazy!" Lucy finished looking at us for our reaction.

"That's not a bad idea…"

"I agree!"

"It's normal in other high schools! So we should try it!" and other people agreed, personally I don't find it a bad idea.

"Ok so princess has an idea, that is good, but what should the themes be?" Alison, one of Minerva's lackeys, challenged.

"Wait before we go into that, what the heck is our mascot? and what are our colors?" Lucy just brushed Alison off.

"…"

"WAIT! YOU DON'T KNOW OUR MASCOT?! Oh wait you're new…" I was about to tease her and you know embarrass her, but that didn't go as planned either!

"Well…."Lisanna stretched the answer.

Lucy raised her eyebrows in confusion, probably thinking about how shouldn't we be proud of our mascot?… "Well?"

"We are the fluttering fairies!" Gajeel said with fake pride.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Lucy busted up laughing and she ended up on the floor, while the others either looked frustrated ,or embarrassed, or bemused but I was angry.

"WHAT THE HELL BLONDE!? WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

But Lucy ignored me or probably didn't hear me, because she was still laughing!

And after 10 minutes, Lucy stopped laughing but kept giggling every once in a while, and I was twitching, somewhere in the back of my mind I thought her laughter was cute…somewhere…

"But seriously, how do people take you seriously!? What do you tell them? Be careful I have pixie dust? Or I have sleeping powder, watch out!?" and she started to laugh again, and couple people joined her. Ok she has a point, really Ji-chan fluttering fairies?

"Anyways, we should come up with ideas for spirit week. So, everyone will go back home tonight and think of some ideas ok?!" Lucy declared, when she finally finished laughing.

The rest of the day was normal for me, but strangely none of the girls looked attractive anymore. Wait does this mean I'm gay!? (NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO ARE OR SUPPORT IT! I FOR ONE DON'T MIND IT) no, no, no, no, that's impossible right? What if I start taking interest in Gajeel or worst Gray!

But then Lucy entered, and suddenly I found girls attractive again, but only Lucy.

And then Minerva entered and sat on my lap… The Fuck?

"Hey babe, I miss you." She said in supposedly seductive voice, but it came out as horse dying…

"Minerva, one get off of me, two don't call me babe and three, talk normally." I said in emotionless voice because, I have a feeling where this is going.

"But Natsu-poo~ I'm your girlfriend~"

Oh boy I knew it…

"No you're not." I said bluntly.

"So what, you were toying with me and my feelings, ASSHOLE?!"

"Oh really now, Natsu was toying with your feelings?" Lucy suddenly appeared in our 'conversation'.

"What do you want bitch!" Minerva hissed at her.

Put Lucy was unaffected by the insult or by Minerva. And did next shocked me! She pushed Minerva out of my lap and sat in her place! But before I could enjoy how her body feels against me she got up and when she did, some part of me felt weird.

"Did you see what just happened" Lucy asked in teasing tone.

Minerva was fuming but Lucy continued…

"I just want to know something, I've been here for almost two months now, and people think Natsu is an asshole, really now? Why? Because you guys think he breaks people hearts, yeah right first of all the physically impossible ok! Second of all, did he tell you he loves you and then 'break up with you'? NO HE DIDN'T! PEOPLE THINK IM A WHORE BECAUSE I DON'T SETTLE DOWN WITH ONE GUY! BUT HERE IS MY QUESTION: WHAT MAKES YOU DIFFERENT?! Huh? What makes you different? Why do you think you can change a player's heart? When you date a player it should be for fun! Not for love! Ok! So until you tell how you are different from the previous girls, you have no right to call him an asshole! Got it!"

My eyes widen and for the first time, for reason other than normal reason, my heart skips a beat…

_This girl, she understands me…_

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long! But I was so busy with school, tests, family and I have a part time job now! So what do you guys think? Oh if you have suggestions for what should the students wear for spirit week, please tell me! As long as it's funny! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Lala~**_


	6. Don't care huh

Natsu Dragneel, never really thought about other people's feeling, he always knew that people at the school know him so, they treat him on what they see in him. For example, when he leaves a girl after a one night stand, he automatically thinks she should have seen it coming, leading him to not think about the girl. But, for some reason, Lucy Heartfilla makes him think about feelings, more specifically her feelings, like he suddenly wants to know the reason behind her smirking, why is she a player? What does she feel when he tries his moves on her? How does she feel when she leaves a boy? But mostly how does she feel when she has a boy wrapped around her fingers…satisfied? Used? Hurt? Happy? Prideful? No, really what are her feelings? He knows for sure, that something happened resulting her to shut out love and become a player. He has his reasons…but what are hers?

Lucy was enjoying her life, that's weird…like really weird, it's so weird, that it makes the weirdest thing normal, so weird, ok I think you get it …. Anyways, she was in bed thinking (what's with people thinking?) about her defending Natsu. Why did she do it? Because he's a player and players stick together? Because, it was Minerva who called him an asshole? All she knows is, by just looking in his eyes, there is a reason for him being a player. She sighs and stops her thoughts, she has a cheer meeting to decide the spirit week theme, _because you know, you got to support the fluttering fairies…_ she busted up laughing again. _But, seriously I got to talk about this with ji-chan, I just hope he doesn't bring __**that **__up…_ she sighs again and leaves the dorm.

**Lucy POV**

On my way I bought a Zeref (an energy drink, you know like Monster :P) to keep me going, I was up all night with Cana yesterday, and let me tell you, that girl is one heck of a party animal. So, let's see after cheer meeting today, I'm going to hang out with Juvi and Lev in the café of FT meaning Erza and Mira are there, and surprisingly FT didn't stand for Fairy Tail but for Fantasy Tales, which was a weird name if you ask me, anyways after the café, I'm going shopping with Liz, because of the sudden boom of parties that I'm getting invited to, then go to a party with Cana and catch me some guys…sounds like a good plan for a good day to me.

When I enter the gym, the cheerleaders were only ones there, meaning none of the football players are here…this defiantly means trouble, "So where's the Fairy boys?" I asked which made everyone know that I'm here. "They said we could pick any theme we want, they don't care," answered Liz, while shrugging. I sipped from my Zeref (this sounds wrong, doesn't it?) "Don't care huh…we're going to make them start caring…" I heard the girls gulp at my evil smirk, and the girls silently prayed for the boys.

**Normal POV**

The next day, everyone was around the notice board to see the themes for spirit week, they were excited but the football players were not happy at all…their souls were coming out of their mouths until the top three players came, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel and their jaws dropped at the paper…

Spirit Week

Monday: Jungle theme- dress like any animal you want or become Tarzan!

Tuesday: Pink and Gold- support the fluttering fairies by wearing the school's colors!

Wednesday: Mythical creatures- dress as any mythical creature, elves, dragons, or even unicorns!

Tuesday: Sparkly tutu day- wear anything you want but don't forget the sparkly tutu!

Friday: Fairies- support the spirit by being our mascot for the day! Meaning wear the dress, wings and the wand if you want too!

Support our School!

PS: For all football players, those who do not participate in spirit week will be punished via **the punishment**!

Principle Makarov

The football players were pale as they read that…they must participate or else they have to face **that**…who was person behind this?

"Oh hey guys! I hope you liked what we decided for spirit week, because ji-chan sure did…" said an 'innocent looking' Lucy.

"YOU!" seethed the victims.

"Eh?! I thought you guys said you don't care what we decide for the event?" she tilted her head cutely and smiled evilly as realization hit them in the face… and then she smirked and pumped her fist in the air "Go get them Fairies!" she turned around and left laughing.

_**Before you decide to kill me I have a very reasonable explanation! I was sick, still am, my teachers are currently heartless, and I'm having family issues… so I know this shorter than usual but I'll try better next time! Thank you **__**justanotherdreamgirl **__**and **__**Lucy Queen of the Stars**__** for your ideas they helped a lot! Now I would like to thank you guys for your reviews they really help me write, because they encourage me a lot…I love reading them! Then I look at the favorites and follows and I feel like I wanna cry! Thanks for all the support and I hope this story will be a story you will like! **_

_**Please review, favorite and follow!**_

_**~Lala**_


	7. Spirit Week

Now, who would have known Lucy Heartfilia wasn't a smart girl, but was actually a genius! The spirit week was meant to teach the football players a lesson, but no one said it couldn't be used to tease Natsu, right? She didn't understand what was going on, she was positive she doesn't have any feelings for him, so why did she enjoy seeing him under her control? She heard the rumors he hasn't slept with a girl ever since she entered the school…which was a month and half ago… he was doing pretty good for a player and not sleeping around. Now Lucy isn't really into sex, she could quit anytime, she wasn't addicted. But there is no reason for her to stop, I mean it brings her pleasure, it relieves stress and she isn't in a relationship, so why should she stop? But in the back of her mind, her thoughts admitted that she has seen less people, ever since dancing with Natsu… her thoughts admitted it, not her.

Monday: Jungle theme

Natsu was quite enjoying the attention he was getting from the female population; I mean can you blame them? He was dressed as a sexy fox, with his chest showing his oh that wonderful abs of his; his arms were um well…yummy? He has the little fox ears and whiskers making him look like a sexy mother clocker (I remembered Naruto when I was typing this!). He met Gray, who was dressed as a wolf, at the lockers. They were both smirking at the obvious attention they were getting.

"So, Flame Brain, What does the fox say?"

But instead of reciting the lyrics, he wolf whistled, making Gray look at him with a stupid look.

"Dumbass you're the fox, not the wolf…"but Natsu wasn't even paying attention to him, he was looking at Lucy, who was currently walking their way having both the attention of males and females…

This time it was Gray who wolf whistled, why? Lucy Heartfilia that's why.

She was dressed as a wild cat, having the cat ears and the bra like shirt with matching shorts, sprouting an also matching tail. She had whiskers making her smirk seem sexier and she was cat walking down the halls towards Natsu and Gray.

She stopped in front of the gaping duo, and smirked a cat-like smirk while having her hands on those notable hips of hers.

"Good morning Gray… Natsu~" she sang the latter's name, noticing him trying to keep his normal face on, she winked and left them in the halls, with them trying not to blush and look like young girls in love..

"Damn that was one wild cat!" Gray said after her leaving them.

"She's mine stripper!" Natsu hissed.

_Not yet flame-shit_ Gray thought.

Tuesday: Pink and Gold.

For this day the football players were allowed to wear their football uniforms that were gold and outlined with pink. Some cheerleaders also wore their uniforms, but not Lucy…

Once again, Lucy Heartfilia had the attention of the High school population, her dress that was a simple summer dress of gold and pink, had a slit through her thigh teasing the guys to see more, especially Natsu. Her bosom was hidden under dress code rules, but a bit was showing, enough to tempt the pink-haired boy to discover more of her skin… Lucy kept seeing that her choice of clothing was having a desired effect on the man she wanted to be affected and smirked after walking right by him...

Wednesday: Mythical Creatures

Natsu actually liked this day, not from the attention, but he actually got to dress as a dragon, it was an important factor in his childhood… but that's a story for another day. Once again his chest was showing the drool worthy body of his and had dragon wings on his back, for his teeth, his natural teeth already looked like fangs and the wings looked so real. After the past two days he was waiting to see Lucy and what she will be wearing…

Lucy will never admit, that Natsu's body actually caught her attention and making her have dirty thoughts. She will never admit it, nope never ever. But damn, who knew he was that hot. She was a Greek goddess today, Aphrodite to be more exact, wearing a red ancient Greek dress and a golden crown, making her really seem like a goddess.

They met at the hallways again, but this time both were good at hiding their reactions…

_Damn maybe, throwing my pride and giving up to him isn't such a bad idea…_ Lucy secretly thought.

_Maybe admitting that she is a better player is the best choice…_ Natsu thought.

Of course both thought and not admit or do it, so they left to their own ways leaving the other with their own dirty thoughts…

Thursday: Sparkly tutu

Natsu hated the attention, for the first time in his life. A FUCKING TUTU! Really?! No, no I'm sorry a FUCKING SPARKLING TUTU. He had worn the tutu over his jeans but that didn't stop the giggles coming from the girls, who wore the tutu above tights making them look cute. He wondered how Lucy is going to look today, like the others, maybe? But as usual she surprised all, she wore no tights just a golden tutu with a black tank top, the tutu being short showed her creamy legs that seemed to stretch on and on, making Natsu almost have a nose bleed… almost…

Friday: Fairies

The day of the game is finally here! The football players were excited, nope I'm kidding they were hiding behind walls, why? Because they were wearing fucking dresses that's why! If Natsu hated attention yesterday, he loathes it today that's for sure! His dress did show his fine legs, but that is not something girls notice when they see Natsu Dragneel wearing a dress, he was seething with anger Lucy will sure be played, no really she will…

"Bunny-girl got us…" grumbled an annoyed and embarrassed Gajeel.

"I'm going to show that little minx…" hissed an embarrassed Natsu…

"Speak of the- whoa…" everyone looked at what Gray was wooing at, and for the first time in forever, Natsu's jaw dropped because of a girl's look…

Lucy Heartfilia was looking drop dead gorgeous, her fairy dress was extra tight, her wings were golden and glittery, she looked like a fairy tale fairy, basically.

When she came up to the boys she smirked and teased them "looking beautiful as ever ladies, I mean boys…" and she left them blushing in embarrassment…

But Natsu Dragneel had an evil plot in his mind for today's game. More specifically the time when the two captains meet _Lucy you just got my fire roaring and you're going to regret it… _

_**And done! Now before, you throw pitchforks at me, I really had a hard time with this chapter, I really wanted to include drama, but I don't know how to do that! But I know for sure in the next chapters, there will be teasing and sexual tension between the two, but as for drama, oh don't you worry there will be drama *smirks***_

_**So what do you think? Please review, I really want to know how I did, because I was really stuck on this chapter…**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! **_

_**Love you always!**_

_**~Lala**_


	8. Natsu strikes

_**AGH stupid finals coming up, sorry for the short chapter! Enjoy!**_

Natsu was a player, the most wanted man in high school and incredibly handsome and the dude knows it. Girls that actually know that he doesn't commit to one person enjoy the time they have with him, why? Because he was well known for his touches, his magical hands know everything about the female's body but they also have something special to them…

It was time for the meeting between the two captains, between the head cheerleader and the captain of the football team, between Lucy and Natsu. Where? In the back of the stadium…alone

The two entered the room with Natsu trying to hide his smirk and Lucy not even trying to hide her grin.

"Ya know Lucy, you should really wipe that shit-eating grin of your face…"Natsu was annoyed by how entertained the woman was, but that won't bring him down.

She stopped grinning for about five seconds and then she started to grin again, "sorry Natsu but that ain't happen anytime soon."

"That's what you think…" Natsu mocked daringly.

But before she could even comment and she was suddenly caged against the wall, with a sexy smirking Natsu Dragneel looking at her with mischief.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked seriously, but she had to admit with that look he was giving her, she felt a shiver run down her spine and she was hoping Natsu didn't notice…

Unfortunately for her the author wasn't on her side in this chapter and made Natsu notice, leading him to smirk an even wider smirk, the dangerous smirk.

His hands were hovering her arms at first making Lucy have goose bumps along every skin he hovered, _why won't he touch me!_

He then went down to her thighs and Lucy tensed giving Natsu a reason to be smug and as he went down her legs Lucy began to pant a bit.

_Why isn't he touching me? Why I'm feeling turned on?_

Natsu was proud to see his touches do actually work on any girl; it was the Dragneel touch a touch that is known as the fire touch, you see Natsu has abnormal body heat so his hands give out warmth. So, he decided to torture the blonde at let the vibrations of his heat to hover her skin but never to touch her, like how she avoided skin contact at the party when they were dancing.

Lucy was really panting by now his teasing with his body heat wasn't helping, she can feel him and feel his movements she wants to feel skin not goose bumps!

When he felt her panting enough to sweat he stopped, but then got up and saw her holding onto the bar that was on the wall behind her making his smirk come back.

He bent down to her panting face and next to her ear "Guess what player you just got played too…" he said as he got back up and left the room satisfied with the results he got. And made her slide down from the tension he left her in. She had a red face.

A red face for anger not embarrassment, she will so get him for this…

After all she is the coach…

_**What's up! Um so how was it? I feel so insecure about this story because it's like one mistake can ruin the story so please do tell me how I did!  
>And yes I love Natsu's smirk!<strong>_

_**Oh yeah check out my new story co-authored with UnitedOsprey1991 and see if you like it!  
>I would like to thank Gajeels Bookroom for making my day by reviewing every chapter she read and when she reviewed I saw all of your reviews making my day better!<br>**_

_**#LOVEYOUALL **_

_**~Lala**_


	9. Lucy's Revenge

**_Hey! There's an author here who's doing something really cool! It's called Fairy Fan Awards! You nominate/vote stories to see which is best! I already nominated because I think it's a very cool thing and there is some really good stories that should be recognized on here... So you should visit her profile page her name is kyssi and see more info then PM her and nominate!_**

As Natsu left he bit his finger thinking about the reactions and moans of the blonde vixen. He absolutely loved a challenge and Lucy Heartfilia was the biggest challenge of the century. But she can be controlled and knowing that brought a smirk to his face.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Speaking of the devil…

Natsu turned around to the obviously mad blonde with the smirk still on his face, and was taken by surprise when Lucy grabbed him by his tie and dragged him to her eye level.

And even though Lucy's face was red from anger, Natsu couldn't help but think she looked so, so, so…what's the word? Cute? No more like arousing…

"May I help you?" Natsu asked innocently.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" she gritted through her teeth angrily.

He smirked a playful smirk and spoke right next to her ear, "Sweetie, Don't hate the player, hate the game…" he ended his sentence in dark playful tone.

Lucy fought another shiver, but then smirked and before he could attempt to stand back she leaned to his ear, "then don't go hating, when I give you a game over…" she said warningly.

Natsu being stunned again didn't notice that she let go of his tie, and turned around swaying her hips while walking away, leaving him wanting more as usual.

_That girl…_

The next day after the game had ended with them winning, the captain of the football team and his second captain were to meet the captain of the cheer team and her co-captain. Basically Natsu and Gray are meeting Lucy and Lisanna.

Lisanna was blushing red and had a scowl on her face and Lucy had an amused face, leading for the two males to arch their brows in questioning.

"What's wrong with Liz?" Gray asked and gestured to the now grumbling girl.

"She's just being a baby don't worry about it." Lucy waved off the question.

"BEING A BABY?! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS! MY FIRST KISS WAS TAKEN BY A GIRL AND NOT BY MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE!" Lisanna shouted in an accusing tone.

Natsu and Gray almost had nose bleeds; I mean two hot girls were going at it….

Lucy rolled her eyes, "bitch please, don't even deny you didn't enjoy the kiss!"

Lisanna calmed down and grumbled, she hates to admit it, but, it was one heck of a kiss!

Natsu seeing Lisanna not even trying to deny that the kiss was amazing as it sounds, and also remembering the stupid light bulb saying Lucy was the best kisser he ever got a kiss from, got him interested to feel her 'famous' kisses…

"oh please! She can't be that good!" Natsu said in a not caring tone that had a secret challenge in it.

Lucy catching the challenge smirked, "oh really hot stuff…"

And for the second time in this week she grabbed him by his tie and got him to her level and crashed her lips into his, shocking everyone…

Natsu was on cloud nine her lips were amazing, the way that both of their lips were moving together and the way her tongue kept teasing his bottom lip, not fully licking it was all out of the world. And when she finally licked his lips asking for entrance, her request was granted quickly…

Their tongues danced together the sinful dance, tongues battling for dominance but, it was quite obvious Lucy was winning, she explored his mouth moving her tongue expertly behind his teeth and moved across leaving him shivering at the feeling and did the same to front side of his teeth, making him want to release the sounds of pleasure he's keeping, she teased his now still tongue and before he could engage in another battle, her tongue was on the roof of his month earning a groan from the male who was trying not to show his pleasure form the kiss…

Lucy smirked when she heard what she wanted to hear, and took her tongue out of his mouth, she then bit his lip and moved back and then released it. Since his eyes were still closed, he tried to get her lips back on his, where they belong might he add… and realized that the warm, soft and plump lips were gone leading him to open his eyes…

He saw that Lucy was smirking and he knew she won again, but he didn't care about that right now…that was the best kiss ever…

Gray and Lisanna had their jaws dropped, but neither of the other two cared, one was busy with her victory and the other was trying to come down from the high…

Lucy loved the faces of the people she kissed, and was proud to know her kisses worked on everyone, be it a girl or a boy everyone falls for her kisses…

And now the score was 4-1 with her in the lead like she always is, and she will stay in the lead…

Or will she?

**And done! Sorry for the late update! I had a surgery and was in recovery… hope you enjoyed Lucy's revenge! I felt weird writing the kiss scene… was it good? Thanks for all the Reviews, favorites and Follows!**

**Review?**

**Love you all!**

**~Lala**


	10. Distrust

_**Ok, so a lot of people were wondering about Lucy's past and ta-da! This chapter explains her distrust in relationships… but, before I start you guys do know that Lucy doesn't break peoples' heart on purpose, right? Because I had review that said she was a being a bitch, so I hope you all understand that she doesn't do it on purpose! It's not like her and Natsu break peoples' heart for fun you know…**_

_**Just wanted to make that clear, anyway…**_

_**Enjoy**_!

**_Warning: the language isn't very nice in this chapter..._**

Today was a dreaded day for Lucy, it was the day where parents come to school and spend time with their children and unfortunately for her, Jude Heartfilia, one of the richest people in the country, is going to come this time… and to add the icing to the cake, their meeting with her grandfather and cousin… the joy… sarcasm was intended in that statement.

Lucy was walking slowly to the principal's office, like real slow.

One step forward…

Two stepsback

One forward

Two back…

And she finally, like finally, got there. She opened the door and saw a sleeping Makarov, a bored Laxus, and an irritated Jude.

She coughed to get their attention, "well, took you long enough kiddo!" Laxus greeted her in a bored tone.

"Sorry Sparky." Lucy rolled her eyes. Laxus eye twitched at the nick name, and her grandfather was trying to hold his laughter, her father… well he was death glaring her at the moment…

"Where were you young lady!?" Jude demanded.

"School." she shrugged.

"Why are you late?!"

"Took my time, the less time I see your face the happier I'll be," she said with a sweet smile.

Jude's eyes widen and then he glared, "THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Lucy screamed.

Silence…

"The day I admit that you are the husband of my mother is the day a miracle happened." Lucy said emotionlessly.

She went to exit the door, "you know Jude, if a man came up to me and said that he was my father, I would believe him immediately. Because, anyone would be better than you, you didn't deserve my mother asshole. You didn't. She fucking loved you and what did you do?"

"Enough Lucy." Makarov tried to stop her.

"NO GRANDPA, DON'T TELL ME TO STOP TALKING!" Lucy shouted, "What did you do Jude, huh? YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON HER!"

Jude wasn't looking at Lucy, "see this is why I don't believe in love, in any form or shape. My mother loved you with all her heart and she gave you everything, and you went and cheated on her just because you could! It's because of you she died! You knew she was sick, yet you still couldn't keep your fucking dick in and went ahead and cheated on her, causing her to fall in depression!" Lucy fumed.

"After her death, what did you do? You neglected me and believed every fucking word that whore said over mine, your own fucking daughter! Grandpa couldn't even look at me because I look so much like his daughter, and Laxus was drowning his sorrows with alcohol because he lost his only mother figure!"

She opened the door and as she stepped out, "and when **that **happened and I needed my family, you all turned your backs on me. So, don't you dare say you're my father, because I won't believe it. And Gramps don't you ever tell shit about love because I won't believe it either." And she left to the roof not knowing all three men had tears in their eyes or down their faces once she closed the door.

Lucy sat on the roof looking at the sky , when flashbacks came to her… the day when all the hope for love was gone for her. Because of what a boy said. Because of what Dan Straight said to her…

_Bitch please like you can ever be loved I just used you for your body!_

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

_You're such a whore Heartfilia, I wasn't your first? What you lost your virginity at 14? Fucking whore._

She wanted the voices to stop.

_Listen to this slut, don't you ever believe that someone will love you! Your own family left you, like some guy will want you because of you! Sweetie, they either want your face, your pants or your money! Just like me! And guess what I got all that I wanted…_

She still remembers that smirk he had, and how her heart broke…

_Whore. Slut. Fake. _

"STOP IT!" Lucy clutched her head with tears in her eyes, "STOP! STOP! STOP!" she started punching the ground, not knowing a certain boy was watching her since the beginning.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" her knuckles started bleeding from the punches but, she didn't care.

And then someone grabbed her arms and hugged her to his chest.

"You stop Blondie, please stop…" said the man.

Lucy had tears down her face and she looked at the man, "Natsu?"

_**And Done! I know it's short but eh. So I hope you liked it and next chapter is Natsu!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Review?**_

_**~Lala**_


	11. Broken

You know, Lucy is not the only one who hates Parents Day, Natsu hates it too. Different reasons, he still hated it! We figured out why Lucy was a player, she was betrayed by family, heart broken by a boy and the only person who truly loved her, her mother, died.

Why was Natsu a player?

Family is one of the problems, so let's start with that.

When Natsu was a little boy, his mother left his father even though he loved her, he gave her everything she wanted, she still left. For what? For another man… that she claimed to love. What about his father?

Well, that made him doubt love, didn't his mom think of her son? Of her husband? How could she just leave!? Where was the love?!

His father made all that doubt disappear, he loved Natsu. He made sure to show Natsu, that love does exist. But, even as a ten years old boy, Natsu could see his father was affected by the abandonment of his mother.

Natsu tried to show his father, that he still had him, he still loved him and he won't leave him like his mother no matter what!

So there was a promise between them, they will be a family that loves each other, and they won't abandon each other.

Natsu kept his promise, his father didn't…

One day, Igneel said he was leaving for something important and left Natsu alone.

One week, turned into two, two into three and eventually it turned into five years…

The now 15 years old boy was worried; his father has been gone for five years! It never did cross his 10 years old mind that his father just left him; he thought something happened so he looked for him everywhere, for five years.

Until he found him…

He found him with another woman and a little girl in a park in the town of Onibus, acting like a loving family and he just stood there. When his father turned around and saw him, he just ran, ignoring the cries and pleas of his father… he ran, and ran and ran.

He ended up back to his hometown, Clover, to go to the comfort of his friends and girlfriend. They were the people who were with him for five years.

But when he got to the tree were they usually meet, he saw his girlfriend, Angel, kissing his best friend Midnight.

He just stood there watching as so called friends, talk bad about him behind his back. He saw his girlfriend sucking face with his 'best friend'.

Again, he ran and ran and ran. He got home packed his belongings with a blank and emotionless face and went on a train.

The image of his father with his new family, the image of his mother packing her suitcase and not listening to the pleadings of his father, the image of his girlfriend who he had done nothing to her, he didn't kiss her or even touch her because she said she wasn't ready, the image of his friends talking behind his back were all inside his mind on the way.

He arrived at Magnolia and told his Uncle Gildarts about his abandonment of his parents, it angered the older man and he promised he won't tell Igneel where he is. Gildarts enrolled Natsu in Fiore Academy and Natsu decided to live in the dorms.

On the same day he wore a beanie and went to a club, met a blonde girl who he lost his virginity and he took her virginity too, she didn't even ask if it meant more to him, because she left the second day, and decided he liked it and became a player.

And ever since then, he never believed in love in any shape or form.

OooooOoooOoo

So on Parent's day, he goes on the roof and drinks, smoke and does drugs. It was only on this stupid day that he does that.

But, today was different he was only smoking, before he saw the door being slammed open. And certain girl with blonde hair entered and looking emotionally broke.

He watched her bang her fists on the ground until they bleed, crying and screaming STOP, over and over again. Without thinking his body moved by itself to her, and he held her against him.

"Natsu?" she looked up to him with those big teary brown eyes.

And suddenly she wasn't the girl who he was battling with to see who breaks first. She was just a little girl who looked so vulnerable, so broken, she looked like broken glass, one touch and she will shatter. Those eyes that were looking for a reason to live looked like his…

His eyes softened, and her eyes seemed to tear up even more and she launched on to him and cried. He hugged her close, and buried his face into her neck.

He cried, Natsu Dragneel for the first time in forever cried. He didn't cry when his parents left him, he didn't cry when his girlfriend cheated on him, and he didn't cry when his friends betrayed him. One can only be strong for so long before they just break.

Right now those two weren't the most wanted people in school, they weren't players, and they weren't tough people. They were two broken people who needed to be shown what love is.

They needed to be shown, that they should give love one more chance. That love brings happiness, not bitterness.

But right now and here, they are just going to cry their misery together.

Both lost love in family, both lost love in people and both lost to life.

Nobody could understand them, than the other person. The pain of betrayal, the loss of love and the confusion they went through and still are affected by it.

Is there something called love? Could there really be love without betrayal? Can a person really stay with another and love them and only them? Is it true?

Natsu and Lucy stayed on the roof the whole day, crying…

Today they cry, tomorrow they ignore…

Why?

Pride and the walls that are built around their hearts…

That's the reason… for one gave up on love and the other doesn't believe in it…

_**And done! How was it? Hope you liked it! Oh, my new friend Nina Hatakana is going to write a song based of this story! How cool is that?!**_


	12. The Club

_**Warning: may contain some inappropriate stuff… not too much…but just a warning…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It's been a month since Parent's day, Natsu and Lucy went back to teasing each other and continued their game of 'who will break the other first.' The score was still 4-1 in the favor of Lucy. Natsu was now walking to some club; his friends were apparently worried about him, because he has not slept with any girl ever since Lucy came. So, he was being sent to this club that has erotic dancers…not strippers…but erotic dancers… this club is being run by his dear cousin Cana, who claims that the club is only for teens who want to see other teens dance erotically. "Isn't that what strippers do?" he had asked his 'lovely' cousin. In return he got smacked in the head for being an idiot…

Because Cana was only 18 she didn't want her club to be known for strippers so, they were dancers…not strippers…. Or so she says…

Natsu is snapped out of his thoughts as he gets in the club, he looks around before setting his eyes to the middle of the room where his smirking cousin was sitting behind a desk.

He sighs and walks forward to her...

"Why hello dear cousin, I've been expecting you…" she sounded like those villains who have been convincing the good person to join him and he finally did.

"Hate to break it to you cuz, I was basically threatened to come here…"

Cana's eye twitched, "I KNOW THAT! I'M THE ONE WHO TOLD GRAY TO SEND YOU HERE!"

Natsu just laughed nervously making Cana roll her eyes, "Whatever come one let's go!" and she stated pushing him down the hallway.

"Wait damn it! Don't I get to choose which st-OW- I mean, dancer I want?"

"Nope! I already picked one for you!" Cana grinned deviously as she continued pushing the boy.

"What if I don't like her?"

"Oh trust me you will…" something in the way she said it made shivers run down his spine.

As they got to a certain door, Cana stopped. She opened the door and pushed Natsu inside, "Have fun!" she called out and shut the door behind him.

He looked around the room and then a blonde smirking figure caught his attention, "Lucy? The fuck you're doing here?"

She shrugged, "I lost a drinking contest against Cana, and she made me be a 'dancer' for one customer… the fuck are you doing here?"

Natsu sighed and mumbled, "Cana…"

"Aha"

And then there was silence, after that breakdown between them one month ago, Natsu and Lucy seemed to have notched up in their battle.

Natsu because he wanted Lucy under his control, and Lucy because she wants to be in control… and secretly they were attracted to each other more than in a sexual way… they keep denying yet though. And they will keep denying it, why? Because all of their focus is on the other person breaking…

Natsu hasn't had a one night stand in a long time, and Lucy hasn't had a friend with benefit since she broke it with the last one.

Natsu smirked, "So, I'm the lucky costumer, right? Aren't you going to dance for me?" he twirled a piece of her silky blond hair while looking deviously with his charcoal black eyes.

Lucy smirked back, "Hoh? You wanna play player~" she placed her hands around his neck, her brown mischievous eyes looking into his.

Natsu's smirk became wider, "you know one us is going to win at the end Little Miss Coach~"

She brought his face to hers and looked straight into his eyes, "Well then player~ show me what you got…"

He leaned into her ear, "but aren't you supposed to show me what you got?" he mocked and blew in her ear, he sensed the shiver down her spine and his smirk became devilish…

Lucy suddenly pulled away and started pushing him back looking at him seductively… he finally felt something at the back of his knees and was pushed down to sit on a big chair…

She then leveled her face with his and purred, "Enjoy the show, Natsu~" he noticed she was only wearing a long dress shirt that was opened and under it was a black bra shirt and panty jean shorts.

She went to the back the room and played the music player, she sat down on a chair as the music started playing…

_Oooooh,__put your loving hand out, baby__I'm beggin_

She had her head back and she slid her foot across the floor. She got up, had one hand tangled in her hair and the other trailed down her body. She leans on the chair and pushes it away all while keeping her eye contact with Natsu. She turns around and drops the dress shirt down her shoulder, her face turned to the young man.

Then the music plays and she cat walks while teasing Natsu with the dress shirt… slowly taking it off and putting it back on…

_Beggin, beggin you, put your loving hand out baby, Beggin, beggin you,__put your loving hand out darling_

She reaches Natsu and bends to his level, his eyes were clouded and his arms were draped around the edges of his seat. She sits on his lap each leg on one side and starts trailing down his chest that was shown from his open dress shirt.

_I'm on my knees when I'm beggin,__'Cause I don't want to lose you,__I got my arms so spread __and I hope that my heart gets fed,__matter of fact, gonna beg_

And for the rest of the song she teased him with all sorts of things, lap dancing, grinding even tracing his skin. The whole time, Natsu was trying to hold back from jumping her, or actually submitting himself to her.

As the song was coming to an end Lucy got up and placed his hands on his shoulders, she leaned in and started tracing his firm jaw line. She looked into his eyes and was suddenly captivated in those fiery, intense and alluring black eyes of his. Lucy leaned towards his mouth, Natsu thinking she was about to kiss him closed his eyes.

Lucy kissed the corner of his lips and pulled back, making Natsu growl in frustration. He snapped his eyes open and had dangerous look in his eyes.

Lucy just looked at him smugly, "Guess what player~ you just got played…" and she giggled and left.

Lucy as she was exiting she kept thinking about Natsu's eyes, there wasn't only lust; there was something other than that…something like admiration?

And that brought a smile on her lips.

While Natsu was still inside the room shaking with frustration….

The score was 5-1…

_**And done! How was it? I enjoyed typing this chapter!**_

_**I received the song from my friend, Nina, yesterday… and I can't wait to show you it!**_

_**Song used: Beggin by Madcon **_

_**Dance scene inspired from the movie Street Dance…**_


	13. Girl's fun

_**Warning: they may be some parts that are inappropriate in this chapter, so if you don't like it then don't read the chapter! It's a filler so it won't affect the plot!**_

The girls, who consisted of Lisanna, Levy, Cana (who met the others through the blonde girl.) and Lucy, decided to visit the café. Erza and Mira, who were on a break for the lack of costumers in the middle of the day, joined the group. Laughter, teasing and gossiping filled the table. The girls were now listening to the story of how Cana won the str- I mean erotic dancing club.

"So, let me get this straight… you had a drinking competition with the old owner, you bet your body for the night and he bet his str- I mean erotic dance club?" Levy asked skeptically.

"Yes~" Cana giggled happily and proudly.

"Why would you bet your body?! CANA!" Erza had fire in her eyes and her nostrils flared…

Cana shrugged, "I have no idea…"

The girls smacked their heads on the table, Mira sighed, "Cana, it's your life and we love you no matter what, but please don't bet your body!"

Cana laughed, "You guys I'm glad you're not judging me and just advising me, but don't worry I don't bet my body! It was my first time!" she grinned, "and definitely the last…" she added at the end.

"Why did you do it then?" Lisanna asked hesitantly.

"Dude, unlike you virgins, well most of you virgins, I lost it. And I'm not trying to freaking be mean but seriously, I'm not a virgin, like you, waiting for prince charming to take it… anyway, the dude was wasted and he bet an entire club! Ok, so put yourself in my place, you aren't a virgin and your known as the best drinker in the city and then some old lusting tipsy man bets an entire club! I call what I did business!" Cana nodded confidently.

Lucy yawned and looked at the blushing girls and inwardly smirked, "Cana you were lucky he wasn't a master drinker because I know a person who can beat you in that…" Lucy smirked, "True, you now have a future… in way… but what if you lost?"

Cana turned to her blonde bestie, "Girl, I would have had the worst night in my life. And you have tell me more about this master drinker…"

"Cana, there is a reason why I'm a friends with benefits person. What if he had STD?"

Cana opened and closed her mouth like a fish, "point taken. I will never bet my body again. Happy?"

The girls nodded.

"And always use condoms and pregnancy protection." Lucy added.

"What do you use?"

"I always make the guy wear condoms, make sure he doesn't have any kind of STI by making sure he takes the test and for pregnancy I take the patches."

"Smart."

The two girls continued taking about their sexual life that they forgot the 'blushing virgins' as they were dubbed by the two.

"Anyways his name is Bacchus and I think he's like your match made in heaven."

"Look who suddenly became matchmaker of the day… how was your 'dance' with Natsu" Cana wiggled her eyebrows.

Lucy scowled, "I still hate you for that… anyways the score is 5-1!" she said proudly.

Cana laughed, "I love you with all my heart, and you know that, right?"

Lucy flipped her hair, "who doesn't?" and the rest of the girls joined the laughter.

After the laughter died down, Juvia asked Levy a question in a teasing way, "How was Levy-san's 2 year anniversary date with Gajeel-kun?"

Levy became a tomato.

Lucy turned to Levy with a huge smirk on her face, "so did you do the deed?"

"Huh?"

"Sweetie- did you two hit homerun?" Cana continued with Lucy's teasing.

"Um…"

"Did he pop your cherry?"

Levy stopped trying to protest and instead continued blushing….

"Did you go down and dirty?"

"Did you two do the business?"

"Did you put butter on the corndog?"

"Did you park the car-

"and take it back?"

"Cana let's make it more obvious, shall we?" Lucy said in a formal accent.

"Yes we shall!" Cana attempted to copy the blonde but, her voice sounded like a villain.

"Did you hook up?"

"Did you do the bang bang?"

"Did you fool around?"

"Did you do the naughty?"

"STOP IT!" a bloody red Levy stood up.

"Oh man I had more…" Cana slumped in her chair.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "So, Levy. Answer please."

Seeing the girl stay silent made Lucy sigh, "Well then, I guess Cana and I should be more detailed…"

"NOOO! I'LL ANSWER!" Levy screamed having her dying blush grow back again…

Cana and Lucy smirked, "Well?"

"y-y-yes, w-we did it…" Levy whispered.

Cana and Lucy high fived each other, while the others gasped in surprise.

"How did you two know anyways?" Lisanna asked.

"That's easy-" Cana started.

"She has the glow!" Lucy finished, "It looks like Levy is no longer a 'blushing virgin', well no longer a virgin…"she added seeing the blue haired girl still blushing.

Juvia, Erza and Lisanna blushed…

Mira smiled, "who did you lose your virginity to, Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, some dude with a beanie… he was my only one-night stand."

Before anyone could comment the song, "Wiggle, Wiggle" by Jason Derulo came on.

Both Cana and Lucy started to sing along and wiggle their butts, making the girls giggle and join them…

"_Because you know what to do with that big fat butt!"_

Cana and Lucy screamed on top of the table and then turned to each other…

"_Just, wiggle, wiggle"_

The girls started shaking their butts silly, at times attempted to dance 'sexy' but failed because of the laughter. This continued until and song ended, and the girls sat down with sweat and grins on their faces.

"Say, Lucy?" Cana asked after drinking her water.

"Yeah?"

"How would rank the guys in having the best butts?" Cana asked making the others spit the water, while Lucy stroked her chin thinking.

"Top what?" she asked after a couple of hmmms.

"Top 5!" Cana shouted in excitement.

Lucy coughed and then in her announcing voice, she began, "In fifth place, he may have white hair, he may be into guys but he has an amazing butt! Give it up for Lyon Vastia!"

The girls tried to hold their giggles and amusement in…

"In fourth place, he may be blonde, he may be annoying but his ass is another thing! Let's hear it for Sting Eucliffe! "

Lisanna and Cana couldn't hold it in, they burst out laughing…

"In third place, he's cold, he's a stripper! He's Gray Fullbuster!"

Juvia and Mira were next and they lost it…

"In second, he's taken and he's scary! It's Gajeel Redfox!"

Levy and Erza were the victims next….

"In first place, he's a player, he's an asshole, he's stupidly a handsome devil but his ass is the best! Everyone stand up for Natsu Dragneeeeeeeeel!"

The girls struggling from laughter, stood up and clapped for Lucy, in return she mocked bow.

Cana wiped a tear of happiness from her eyes, "Wow girl that announcing skill is something! And I completely agree with you for the top 5!"

Lucy mocked bow again, "Thank you…"

Cana chuckled and then patted the blonde on her back, "Say, you're coming to my party tomorrow, right?"

Lucy smirked, "Like I would miss a chance to brink the king down…"

_**And done! Phew… I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter but I needed a filler before the party, so I made this!**_

_**The whole Lucy and Cana trying to ask Levy if she did 'it', happened to my friend…. And I had no idea what was going on… they called me naïve…**_

_**The ranking for the butts also happened in real life. My friend did in class and one of the guys she announced heard her… **_

_**Anyways! Hope you liked it! PS next chapter is drama… because it's a party…**_

_**Review? **_

_**~Lala**_

_**OH yeah, I made a tumbler account! princesslalathedevil is me! **_


	14. Just Another Party?

People tend to take life too seriously sometimes, not that taking life seriously is wrong. But, having fun is very important in life, and Natsu Dragneel has realized that the bombshell blonde known as Lucy Heartfillia, knows that too well. How did he find out?

Well, just by watching her, right now, leads to anyone to make that assumption.

In the middle of the room, she and Cana, were doing body shots. Seems normal to every wild party, right?

Well, not that they way they were doing them…

Too much girl on girl action going on, not that anyone minded… he wouldn't either, if it wasn't for the fact that Lucy was teasing him.

How was she teasing him?

The salt that was on Cana's bare stomach was making him jealous, just looking at Lucy slowly licking it with her tongue that was fighting his a few days ago was making his knees all jelly.

And the shot that was in her hand would disappear in such a rush he wondered if Lucy got dizzy, but the way she ate the Lime from Cana as she looked at him directly in the eye may as well caused him to pass out.

And the fact that Lucy knows that he is sending her the most lustful stare ever and yet she continued with her teasing made him want to set himself on fire with frustration.

There was one thing that worried him…

The fact that they were still in the beginning of the night and he felt like giving up already…

00000000000

Natsu Dragneel had the right to be worried…

Just when he thought that Lucy can't tease him more than she did with body shots he was proven wrong… how?

POLE DANCING OF COURSE!

"God damn woman," Natsu muttered through gritted teeth as he watched Lucy and Sherry do the must erotic dance he has seen.

It's like she was a certified stripper!

Natsu didn't mind that, if it wasn't for the fact that the show was for every body and not for him only. Maybe showing his anger and displeasure helped because the people surrounding him chose their lives instead enjoying the more than pleasurable show. 

Then, suddenly Lucy grabbed him by the tie into a private booth with an obvious smirk.

"Gee, I never thought the Infamous Player King, Natsu Dragneel, couldn't hide his jealousy" the blonde beauty teased.

Natsu grumbled and he had an annoyed look on his face for being unable to hide the green monster.

Lucy giggled, and Natsu swore it was the cutest thing he ever heard, "here let me make it up to you…" and she pushed him to a seat and unbuckled his dress shirt.

She began tracing his defined chest with her soft fingers while she sat on his lap. Natsu held her by the hips and smirked at the blonde.

"What have I done to deserve this heaven, Coach?"

Lucy tapped her chin as she tilted her head to the side as if thinking, she grinned, "just consider this 7 minutes of heaven, but instead its according to my time." Before he could reply, she attacked his lips and the heated lip-locking began. Lucy pulled tightly on his hair as Natsu's skilled hands moved up her body. Low sighs and moans of pleasure filled the hot booth.

All of the sudden, without any warning, Lucy pulled away. Natsu growled at the loss of warmth as he say Lucy get up and turn to leave the booth.

"That was nowhere near seven minutes," he grumbled.

Lucy turned her head towards him with a playful grin, "like I said, seven minutes in heaven according to my time." With that she left the booth.

Natsu slumped in his seat as the obvious effect of the blonde's teasing began to wear him down. As he stared up the ceiling a smirk developed on his face.

0000000

The party continued, Lucy was grinding from person to person with a red solo cup in her hand. She had not partied this hard for a while now. Cana was dancing and was all over Lucy's friend, Bacchus, Levy and Gajeel were last seen going upstairs, Juvia was flirting with Lyon, Mira was giving a private show to her boyfriend and Erza was giving Jellal a hard time. Lucy noticed her dance partner got pulled away and instead was replaced by a familiar warm body.

"Just can't get enough of me huh Dragneel?" Lucy teased as she continued with her fun. A sense of Deja-vu came to her, as she remembered the first time they were at a dance together.

Natsu leaned into her ear and breathed before whispering, of course he noticed the shiver run down her body, "I don't think anyone can get enough of you, Heartfillia."

Lucy could very much feel his hands hike up her already short red dress to smoothly grab her thighs. She bit back a moan as he began to slowly rub her thighs up and down and his knuckles were barely brushing over her sex.

"I noticed you're very sensitive in some areas more than other," he whispered again.

Lucy was slowly losing it; his touches, breath, warmth and the alcohol were causing her brain to not be able to think of anything.

When Natsu leaned in to kiss her neck, without being able to hold back she moaned. Natsu smirked in victory, but before he could enjoy it, he let out a groan himself with Lucy bucked her hips back into his arousal.

She leaned her neck back, "Works every time."

Natsu growled and spun her around attacked her lips again, and she responded with a satisfied smile. The alcohol was affecting their minds, they both forgot about their game of breaking the other.

000000

Lucy felt the annoying sun rays hit her face; she groaned and tried to turn around to hide from the vicious lights. Turning around, she felt her hands touch a bare body and that's when the pounding in her head started to become obvious.

She remembered her actions with Natsu and seeing that there was a body next to hers, she guessed her drunk self was not the most controlled person.

She sighed, _'well, looks like the game is off, too bad I was having way too much fun…'_

She uncovered the sheets off her partner, and instead of seeing the pink-haired devil, she saw his best friend…

Gray Fullbuster…

_Shit_.

**Ooooooooooh Lucy~ **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review?**

**~Lala**


End file.
